Concentration (2020 Remake)
Behind 36 numbers is a puzzle. can You solve it? (Insert clues and the solution) If You can do that, You can win a Jackpot worth no less than $250,000! as We Play Concentration! And Now, here's Your host, Bobby Moynihan! - Neil Ross Concentration is a new version of the Classic game Show, Concentration. Where players in a tournament format, can win cash and/or prizes in the Winner's Circle. to be shown on NBC or ABC. Every episode, four contestants in a tournament format, draw numbers to determine who faces who, in elimination rounds. a winner from each round will face each other for a chance to go to the Winner's Circle to win a Jackpot of no less than $250,000 in Cash and Prizes. (Which increases by $10,000 for each episode that the jackpot isn't won. and the jackpot will rise to no higher than $1,000,000) Preliminary Rounds Four of the 16 candidates will be selected through a lottery system and they'll face each other in 1 VS 1 elimination rounds, and must make matches on the concentration board, composed of 25 numbered squares (on a 5 x 5 grid) containing a cash value or prize, and some surprises. The Player who solves the rebus behind the squares wins the Cash and Prizes on His/Her wall, if any. and will be one step closer to the Winner's Circle. Showdown Round The two winners of the Preliminary rounds face each other in an elimination round. the rules are the same, except the cash and prizes are of higher value and the board will have 36 numbered squares on a 6 by 6 grid. The player who solves the rebus will win all the cash and prizes won on His/Her wall. as the runner-up leaves with the cash and prizes He/She won from the preliminary round. Winner's Circle The contestant who won the showdown round, will have a minute (with 5 seconds added every time the round isn't won) to make as many matches as possible on the board composed of 25 numbered squares (on a 5 x 5 grid) Six Matches will say "CASH" in Six backgrounds of different colors, as Six others will say "PRIZE" in Six Backgrounds of different colors. and one square will be say "WILD" allowing the player to have 10 additional seconds as the natural match will be revealed. When time runs out or when the player reveals all the matches, He/She will have a chance to solve the rebus, but will have 15 seconds to solve it. (with the squares the contestant matched revealed) If the player guesses the rebus correctly, the contestant wins the jackpot. Specialty Cards Wild Card - three in the preliminary rounds, Five in the Showdown round. Provided an Automatic Match. Take Card - 2 Pairs in total. (Blue and Green) Allows the player to take one prize from the opponent, if any. Lose Card - 2 in total. (Red) Forces the player who revealed the square to give up a cash value or prize to the opponent. Reshuffle - One in the showdown round. the unclaimed prizes are mixed up in the unrevealed squares, and the player who revealed it, loses His/Her turn. Special Game - (One Pair and only in the Showdown Round) The player who claims this match and wins the round will play a game for the player to win more money and.or prizes. Special Games * Where goes Where - The Player has 45 seconds to match 6 landmarks to the country of origin. the player who completes it can pick any one of the six destinations, along with $3,000 in spending cash. * Jewel of a Game - The Player will have to decide which of the four Jewelry items is the most expensive. If the player picks correctly, He/She wins the jewelry and the cash value. if Not, the player only gets the selected jewelry. * Always room for Redecoration - The Player will have 45 seconds to make as many matches on a 4 x 4 grid (composed of 16 numbers) to make matches for a Lowes or Home Depot Gift Card. if the player makes all the matches within the alotted time, the player will also win a Home Makeover. * Ticket Time - The Player will have 30 seconds to make matches on a 4 x 4 grid in hopes of winning up to $10,000 in Lottery Tickets of their home state. (If living in Nevada, Mississippi, Alaska, Alabama, Hawaii, or Utah, They can have $10,000 in California Lottery Tickets instead.) Prizes Normal Prizes Preliminary Rounds (Prizes and Cash worth $2,000 or less) * Grandfather Clock or $1,300 * Dishwasher or $600 * Microwave Oven or $250 * Rowing Machine or $700 * Golf Clubs or $600 * Tennis Equipment and Ball Machine or $1,500 * Sleeper Sofa or $800 * Stereo System or $900 * Cutlery or $400 * Cooper Cookware or $1,000 * Telescope or $800 * Oriental Rug or $1,000 * Trash Compactor or $500 * Motor Scooter or $1,500 * Luggage or $1,000 * Karaoke Package or $1,000 * Digital Piano or $1,200 * Washer and Dryer or $1,400 * Luggage Set or $1,600 * Limited Artwork or $ Varies * Hammock or $200 * Recliner or $450 * Barbecue or $750 * Family of Bicycles or $800 * Silver Flatware or $500 * Water Bike or $1,200 * Upright Freezer or $1,000 * In Ground Trampoline or $1,100 Showdown Round (Prizes and Cash worth between $2000 - $7,500) * Home Bar and Bar Tools or $2,800 * Apple Computer or $2,200 * Young Chang Piano or $4,000 * Espresso Machine or $2,400 * Riding Mower or $2,500 * Pool Table or $3,000 * Pinball Machine or $5,000 * HD Camcorder or $3,000 * Hot Tub or $5,000 * Gym Equipment or $3,500 * Dining Room $3,000 Specialty Prizes (Prizes that don't let You choose cash.) * Groceries for a Year * Shopping Spree at Mall of Your Choice * Music Lessons * Flowers of the Week for a Year * Movie Tickets for a Year * Tickets to San Diego Zoo * Roller Skates for Kids and Their classmates Adventure Prizes Preliminary Rounds * Miami, Florida * Astoria Adventure in Oregon * Las Vegas, Nevada * Houseboat Adventure in Lake Tahoe * Journey in New York * Palm Springs Relaxation Showdown Round * Acapulco, Mexico * Cancun Venture * Puerto Vallarta * Bermuda Holiday * Hawaiian Island Hopping Adventure Salute Weeks * Sports Week - Famous athletes compete to win not only prizes for their childhood schools, but also money to keep Sports in Schools.